Rewind
by MasochistandSadist
Summary: Masochist: k it's sasu/naru, shocker I know. anway it's about a love gone very wrong, betrayl a lot of lies, crossdressing, semi-rape, bashing of any character I want, summary is better on inside. please at least review to tell whats wrong with it. Ja Ne:
1. Chapter 1

Masochist: hi, well this story popped into my head after thinking of a very fucked up relationship that I decieded this would go well with sasu/naru. See her relationship was based alomst solely on lies by both of them, in the end he commited suicide and she has to take happy pills and see a therapist six days a week. so the story follows that basic line of it. it's my gift to her to help her get over it or work through it. The story is told backwards becsua ethat' hwo she told me and I thought it'd be fitting.

Warnings/Summary: masochist: k for the warning, it doesn't end happily as you can see...but I gues the begining ending isn't so bad (re-reads) yeah it's conufusing but (shrugs)if you don't understand ask, send me a review or Pm asking what you don't understand and I will answer it in the next chapter. k the summary, uh...Have you ever done something so stupid that you couldn't fix it? Have you ever done something so selfish it hurt both people? Have you ever taken a life without shedding blood? Have you ever wanted to make time rewind? I have but I know I'm not the only one at fault sometimes things are just better seen backwards. k yes I know it's the openeing to the story but it's the best I got. please enjoy and review

Sadist: flame and I will persoanlly hack into your computer and fry it

Masochist: thaht's illegal

Sadist: what make you think I care?

Masochist:uhh...well it's illegal

Sadist: read the story

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Have you ever done something so stupid that you couldn't fix it? Have you ever done something so selfish it hurt both people? Have you ever taken a life without shedding blood? Have you ever wanted to make time rewind? I have but I know I'm not the only one at fault sometimes things are just better seen backwards.

"it was you, this whole time it was never her…I was in love with you" the guards dragged sasuke away but he stared straight into my eyes, they should confusion, pain, sadness and love before everything was gone worse than it had been the day I met him. I flinched and stood the dress falling loosely around me revealing to all the truth. I swallowed back tears, now they would kill him and it was my fault, my body began to shake and I could taste the salty liquid on my lips

"sasuke…oh god I'm so sorry" I fell to my knees crying, how had this gotten so fucked up?

--a day later in court--

"we are so sorry we had no idea he was doing this to you" I stared at them like they were stupid

"I did it not him he didn't eve--" they ignored me and turned to the raven haired man I'd been avoiding all eye contact with

"so what do you plead?! You tried to rape the prince in your drunken frenzy and you haven't said a word"

He was looking at me, I knew he wouldn't answer till I looked at him but how was I supposed to? After everything I'd done how was I supposed to look him in the face? Look at the face I loved so much but had killed I began to take deep breaths, just one look and it'd be done with, I turned my head slowly onyx eyes met blue. I felt my eyes water at the blank look he had, there was nothing there no pain, anger, sadness, or anything I wished he'd at least be angry yell at me, cal me a whore, an dumb-ass force me to tell the truth, anything!

"sasuke…" his eyes showed recognition, anger and sadness before it was all wiped away

"how do you plead?!" I flinched

"guilty" my heart stopped, what? They couldn't, wouldn't believe it

"the penalty is death, do you understand what you are complying to?"

"yes"

"no he doesn't! he didn't know anything he never knew, sasuke, tell them. Tell them…SASUKE!" I screamed he ignored me, they all ignored me

"then, uchiha sasuke you are found guilty of murder and attempted rape of the prince of konohagakure for which the penalty is death"

"SASUKE!!"

"take the prince away" I struggled weakly but it was all over now it was over. The façade, his life, but what did it matter from the look of things he was already dead.

--at sunset--

"Uchiha Sasuke you have committed a crime against this kingdom as punishment you will be hanged, do you have anything left you wish to say"

His eyes bore straight into mine I couldn't look away, how I wish they'd have something in them, anything but they were as blank as the day of court. He said simple words that made my heart clench

"don't look away"

They tired the noose around his neck, I could feel my heart beat like a drum I wanted to scream at them, make them stop but I couldn't get the words out they were stuck. The executioner said his final right and reached for the leaver, my world froze

"no…" but it was a whisper and went unheard as he pulled sasuke's body jerked violently and the light left his eyes, but his eyes never left mine

"SASUKE!!!" My throat ached from the sudden scream and all eyes turned to me their faces swirling dangerously. I threw up the acid burning my lungs, god he was dead, he was dead and it was my fault. I fell to the ground as everything went black, maybe one day we'd meet again and then we'd do it right

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Masochist: I know it's short but this is just to hopefully get your attention. so please review (makes puppy face) um, yeah other stories were supposed to have chapters but I can't post them cause well..uh funny story see--

Sadist: the dumbass fried our computer with a slurpie and we had to buy a new one and now we have to redo any chapters we had made....dipshit

Masochist: I didn't mean to!

Sadist: your still a dumbass

Aiden: be nice

Sadist: fuck you you asswipe! (grabs masochist and holds her posseively)

Nacelle: right I must go fix them before all hell breaks loose, please review and enjoy renee's story...I feel so bad for tricia, that's who it's about...oh crap gotta go bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Masochist: Hi, chay this is chappie two, fisrt I must clear some things, for those of you who are confused or actually read this **the story is being told backwards**. k cuase it's a gifty for my friend who has to talk to a strange lady about the boo-boos in her brain. so yeah, basically you could wait till it's finished then rea it backwards which would really be forwards. or you could just keep reading it the way it is. um..lets see oh yeah, I am making a sequal since this one doesn't end...or begin happily?? In the sequal things work better a second time…..ok I confuse myself, point is, IT'S BACKWARDS!!! told you know like from end to begining.

Sadist: I think they get it and you really suck at spelling

Masochist:...yeah well, I had a confused reviewer, so I wanted to make sure it was cleared in case they didn't want to read it no more (pouts) but I hope they do. K, so please enjoy the next chapter, which is told from where the last chapter started..sort of because it doesn't start, start there or else that would be a repeat it starts from before there showing what happened up to there…get it? I hope this clears up confusion.

Sadist: it made less sense

Masochist: bite me!

Sadist: where and how hard?

Masochist: (blushes and turns away) please enjoy, sorry if it's confusing reading it may make it less confusing (winks)

Sadist: why did you wink?

Masochist: no idea, please enjoy!! And please I beg you people review, tell me it's bad even, just give me a freakin bone!!

Sadist: I thought you wanted reviews?

Masochist: oh shut up (walks away muttering about stupid smartasses)

**Hellohellohellohellohellohellohellohellohellohellohellohellohellohello(masochist: sorry I just noticed people put stuff like this and I don't wanna be left out!)**

"ino this is a bad idea, you usually go to this stuff, not me how the hell am I supposed to know what to do?"

"it'll be fine don't worry, just do your normal dress up routine, smile, be happy, then you get engaged and after the wedding I'm off the hook" she grinned and turned away from me picking out a dress, I sighed

"but ino, this is really public like the kind that will get us killed, I mean if something goes wrong before the wedding then…they'll probably hang all of us" she turned to me and sat down on the bed

"I know…I know I'm asking a lot of you, I know I'm risking your life….but please, just…I can't. I know I had a crush on him when I was little but now…oh god I'm pregnant naruto, with his kid" I could feel my jaw drop

"w-what?"

"last week, the day I left without helping…well me and kankuro…one thing led to another and…" she trailed off pointing to her stomach "but I do love him, he asked me to marry him if everything works, he wants this baby naruto and so do I" she took a deep breath and touched her still flat stomach "but if you can't do it anymore, I'll tell them they'll have to break off the marriage anyway because I'll no longer be a virgin."

I stared at her a mix of horror, terror and happiness all fighting for dominance, she had me cornered even if she wasn't trying to. I couldn't let her do that they'd probably kill kankuro, then the baby and she'd be left alone, she'd probably kill herself if he died and the baby. Oh god a baby. I sat down face in my hands, this whole thing had gotten a little more than out of control, all that was supposed to happen was I was supposed to help her get out of marriage but now..now she was pregnant and I was in love with sasuke

"you love him?!" oh shit.

"no!"

"but you just said—"

"even if I did it wouldn't change anything he loves you, ok he told me..or you, point is he said it! He loves you not me"

her face soften I almost cringed I hated it when people looked at me so pityingly, I turned away and began to pin my extensions on, if I was going we didn't have time for time, I'd have a lot more than makeup and hair to do. I felt a had on my shoulder I refused to look at her, a t her face which was probably filled with sadness, regret she didn't have to be sad or regretful I agreed to help, and pity which I did not need or want.

"but it's you who he is always with not me"

I heard her footsteps move away and the door close softly, I looked into the mirror, really this was all pretend, this entire charade, sasuke me, ino…our entire relationship was based on lies, he thought I was a girl, he thought I was her, the words of love he spoke were not for me but for her, the smiles, the kisses, the touches, the emotion, everything was for her. I slammed my fists into the dresser, and could feel tears fall down my cheeks, why couldn't any of it be for me? I took a deep breath I really didn't have time for this and besides even if..even if there was a chance he loved me and not her..it would never be allowed. I shook my head furiously, what the hell is my problem I am uzumaki naruto, one of the princes of konoha, we do not cry over petty things like this. I wiped my face angrily with a tissue and began to apply makeup I have things to get ready for, and people to lie to, I took a deep breath nothing else matter but ino, your only dong this for her, it has nothing to do with him. Absolutely nothing.

--Two Hours Later—

I stared at myself in the reflection, I smiled a bit bitterly I looked like a girl, a beautiful one, why couldn't I have been born a girl? It would have made everything easier, it would make this whole fantasy real….

"ino are you ready?"

I moved quickly to answer the door and smiled at kiba, he's supposed to be my best friend but he doesn't even recognize me, I know me and ino are twins but this is ridiculous. I suppress the urge to roll my eyes at his stupidity and keep smiling as I hold my hand out

"of course, did I keep you waiting?"

"no princess, so has your idiot of a brother sent a letter yet, he's supposed to be back in time for the wedding right? Boy would he be surprised he thought the bastard would never soften up!"

"if only you knew.." I muttered

"excuse me?"

"no he hasn't, and I was asking where sasuke is?"

"went to the party about an hour ago, tried to tell him to wait but he seemed really agitated and was actually muttering about your brother"

I could feel my body tense, did he know? Oh god, if he knew then..oh god. Ok you need to calm down it can't be that maybe someone said something about you and pissed him off, I mean think he and you never got on very well, well actually more like he hated you and you thought he was hot even if he was a bastard. I smiled softly yes, that's why I was doing this because I liked him the first time I seen him, and now I was n love with him I had wanted to know more about him and now I did, I blinked rapidly trying to keep bay my own emotions, I was ino not naruto, ino, ino, ino, ino, ino, ino, ino—

"may I present princess ino"

kiba bowed an released my arm, I smiled and walked carefully down the stair and paused on the second lst step, I had forgotten shoes, this was just great, why was it always something?!

"you look very lovely tonight ino" I turned to see iruka I smiled and looked down with a faint blush that was unfortunately real

"thank you" I mumbled

"don't be so shy, you really are a gem out here, not that everyone else isn't beautiful, but you certainly dim them down a lot" kiba said from beside me, I turned a little redder

"uh, yes…thank you" iruka smiled and took my arm

"so, have you heard from your brother?"

"not yet"

"really? Hmm…seems no one has he just left and hasn't said a word I was surprised he didn't come here with gaara, to at least wish you congratulations"

"congratulations?"

"seems sasuke has said he loved you and you told him you loved him back, he asked you formally and sealed the deal" I stared at iruka stunned, he was so…oh shit

"that obvious?"

"naruto I've known you since you were born did you really think you could hide it?"

"but I did a good job for awhile right?" he looked down t me seriously

"I won't say anything but be careful you are playing a dangerous game, one that usually ends badly"

"I now" I whispered he nodded

"he's over there, be careful please"

he gave me a quick hug and walked away. I moved towards sasuke smiling, he smiled back his eyes lighting up I could feel my heart beat faster and a blush make it's way across my feature, I mentally kicked myself for it, just because your pretending to be a girl doesn't mean you blush every time! He bowed and handed me a yellow tulip.

"forgive me for having kiba pick you up, he offered and I had yet to get you a flower, sorry it's simple" I rolled my eyes

"seeing as I don't care much for fancy things this is fine, you can drop the whole curtsey too, it's strange" He smiled but now it was cold, something in me clenched, how could I have forgotten what kiba said?

"yes, strange, come over here I have something I wish to ask you" my heart beat faster but fro a different reason this time

"y-yes, of course"

Damn stutter, he smiled a bit warmer this time and held out his hand, he led me to the garden and then pushed me up against a pillar, smashing his lips into mine so hard I could already feel the bruises. I kissed back a bit hesitantly sasuke had mood swings but this was a bit odd even for him, he bit my lip harshly his tongue forcing mine into play, I could taste the alcohol on his tongue and in his breath. His hands began to rome my sides and head toward my fake breast, I held them on my stomach and pulled my mouth away about to tell him to stop when he began to kiss my neck, sucking and . I winced and suppressed a shiver then I pushed him away gently

"sasuke, stop. Your drunk" he growled and pinned my hands above me pulling out a dagger my eyes widened

"s-sasuke?"

"why should I stop?" the dagger cut the straps I pressed my back into the pillar in an attempt to keep the dress up

"it's not like you have anything to hide? And besides we get married within this week"

"please sasuke stop" his legs slipped between mine and rubbed harshly I panted, my face turned crimson and I could feel fear and horror flow through me

"sasuke!"

"what is this?" he gripped me harshly, dropping the dagger "I don't think a girl would have one of these"

I struggled, pleasure was starting to make itself known but I needed to stop this, this wasn't right! It wasn't what I wanted. He kissed my neck again and released my to rip the dress more almost making it fall off, tears began to fall and he looked up at me glaring until he seen me face, then he shoved me away stumble back also breathing hard

"this ends, tell me where your sister is" he growled coldly eye filled with hate

"please, sasuke this wasn't…this isn't what was supposed to happen" he ignored me "It's not her your in love with, it's not! It wasn't her who was with you all those times, it was me! I was the one who stayed with I'm the one you said you loved!" I screamed the last part blinking in an effort to stop the tears, I should not be crying

"no it wasn't" I walked up to him and kissed him hard only to be punched in the face, I fell backwards and looked up at him to see guards running quickly over to us

"you loved him, when you killed him you almost killed yourself but you had to avenge them!, your favorite color isn't blur or black you don't even have one. Your first was me, by accident that day we met and you enjoyed it"

The guards reached us and yanked his arms behind his back he just stared at me blankly for a moment, before understanding flickered across his face he opened his mouth then closed it before opening it again

"it was you, this whole time it was never her…I was in love with you" the guards dragged sasuke away but he stared straight into my eyes, they should confusion, pain, sadness and love before everything was gone worse than it had been the day I met him. I flinched and stood the dress falling loosely around me revealing to all the truth. I swallowed back tears, now they would kill him and it was my fault, my body began to shake and I could taste the salty liquid on my lips

"sasuke…oh god I'm so sorry" I fell to my knees crying, how had this gotten so fucked up?

**Byebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebye**

Masochist: the ending was sort of like a recap, I was just going to end it at again but I deciede this would make more sense. k that's number two! Betcha didn't see ino and kankuro together did ya? Sorry it wasn't that long I don't want to rush anway Hope no ones confused but if you are ask and I will answer. Oh and sorry if it's kind of weird but this is one of the first times I've ever written in the whole uh…you know "I seen him" instead of "he seen him" yeah I thought change was in order, so anyway if it sucks tell me and I'll change it to the other thing…whatever that's called

Sadist: first person, second person and third person

Masochist: so which one are mine?

Sadist: I'm not telling you, if your not smart enough to figure it out you don't deserve to know

Masochist: that made no sense

Sadist: don't question me

Masochist: (sighs and pouts) ok well fine! Anyway I will hopefully update tomorrow, maybe even prolouge! But if I don't it's cause I'm visiting family and it's rude to ignore them

Sadist: I will be going with her

Masochist: k see you next chappie hopefully, ja ne


End file.
